Jayson Stratton
Jayson "Jace" Stratton was a survivor in E-day and later member of Delta-1 and Corporal of Squad Alpha 7 during the Operation: Hollow StormGears of War:HollowGears of War 2. Biography Early Life Like every other human being on Sera, he had witness the death of love ones on E-Day; In his case, the death of his parents and brother while he hid in the closetGears of War:Hollow Issue 4. During E-Day, he also held his dying brother in his handsGears of War:Hollow Issue 2. Jace was latter saved by a Wiseman lifting debris off him,Gears of War:Hollows Issue 5 but continued to hide from the Locust until two Gears saved his life from a Drone and a BerserkerGears of War:Hollow Issue 6. Jace had a tough early life being brought up in an orphanage in Jacinto (same orphanage ran by Wiseman. After leaving the orphanage, he enlisted to join the Coalition of Ordered Governments Armed Forces as a Gear and he completed basic training with his childhood friend Gil GonzalezGears of War:Hollow Issue 1. Delta squad As a private in Delta Squad, Jace served alongside Marcus Fenix, Dominic Santiago, Michael Barrick and Gil Gonzalez. During a mission to recover ammunition and search for lost Gears, Delta Squad was ambushed. Gil gets hit in the ambush and dies in Jace's arms. This event reminds Jace of how his brother died in his arms when he was a young boy. When they return to Jacinto, Delta Squad receives a weeks' leave. Jace then visits the orphanage he grew up in, reliving old memories. After their leave, Delta Squad is charged with investigating seismic activity between Jacinto and Montevado. They get attacked en-route by Nemacyst with the Raven pilot being killed by the creatures. Jace then takes the control of the stricken chopper and escape. Jace was able to "land" the KR onto an emergence hole killing the Locust but they are overwhelmed by more of them. Jace later discovered a lone Stranded girl named Lily and promise her that he will find her parents. Jace, along with Delta and Sigma Squad, moves into the Montevado area in a armor convey until they were attacked by a Brumak. With the help of Cole and Baird, they killed the Brumak. Delta decided that they can not take Lily to Montevado so they send her with Sigma back to Jacinto. After riding in the city on Bikes, Delta discovers that a pack of Wretches left all the Stranded dead. They are attacked by the wretches until they retreat, only for the city to collapse in on them. Discovering themselves deep in the Hollow, Jace and Dom try to find Marcus and Barrick, only to be attacked by Heart Leeches. Almost overwhelmed by them, Fenix and Barrick were able to locate them and save their lives. However, a Corpser appeared and dug an Emergence Hole for Bloodmounts. Taking on the Bloodmounts and running low on ammunition, Jace and Dom are ordered to retreat from the sink hole to higher ground. Able to make up it up there by day break, they discover a stranded camp with Lily's mother, Emma. Moments later, Fenix was able to make it back up the sink hole due to Barrick's sacrifice. However, Jace fell down back into the sinkhole where he was stalked by a Berserker. Fenix, in a King Raven, was able to save Jace when he jumped from the ledge into the Raven. Days later, Jace was able to find his purpose in life by seeing the children from the orphanage and renew his faith. Operation Hollow Storm Jace leads a squad, Alpha-7, into the Hollow landing shortly after Delta squad. When Delta Squad was helping Omega-1, Jace began barking orders over the com link explaining his situation and ordering his unit to charge the Locust drones. Jace and Alpha-7 eventually meet up with Jonathan Harper, who had recently escaped from Locust captivity. They assisted in helping Harper reach the surface again, but not before they lost a squad member to enemy fire. Jace survived the sinking of Jacinto and later, at Port Farrall, he would take night guard duty after Dom.Gears of War:Aspho Fields page 113 Personality and Traits Thou a spiritual manGears of War:Hollow, Jace doubt an higher power doe to the onslaught of the Locust Horde. But is kind hearted and remember the hardship he had on E-Day when his family was killed and took it abound him self to make sure Lily not only made it to Jacinto but her parents would to. Quotes Behind the scenes Jace is the protagonist of the Gears of War Comic Book series. Trivia *Jace wears the same armor as Fenix, since he hero worships him.Awesome! FYI - I based Barrik's armor on the Cole Train's (though it's more like Fenix's when we first meet him. He changes at Jacinto.) Marcus briefly talks to Jace in Gears of War 2 during the beginning of act 2 when the grindlifts are falling into the hollow Jace wears armor like Fenix because he's emulating his hero. I believe he's on the cover to issue 7 because he features in flashbacks... Great wiki page! Best, L. http://liamsharp.deviantart.com/art/My-fav-GoW-page-colored-118405923 *The toy monkey that young Jace kept in Issue 1 is seen again in Issue 6 when Jace gave it to Lily.Cool. You might have noticed other little points - like the toy Jace is holding at the end of issue six is the one he had as a child right from the flashbacks in issue one. From this we can guess what he's talking about to the children in the home. Also the skull on the front of the old junker in issue 3 is the skull of a Rockworm. If I think of any other stuff I'll let you know! Best, L. http://liamsharp.deviantart.com/art/My-fav-GoW-page-colored-118405923 References Category:Gear Soldier Category:COG Category:Males Category:Characters